


happily ever after (below the waist)

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, and i havent written smut in a while so i apologize, but i kinda like this so..., cute stuff, i was in a really big petekey mood, jeanae white mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: The first thing that Pete does when he sees Mikey is kiss him senseless.

  It’s only been a day or two since they’ve seen each other (and it’s only been 10 minutes since they’ve texted- Pete’s ‘come over i miss you’ was left on read, and Mikey isn't much of a sprinter but he ran over as soon as he got it). But they kiss like they haven't touched in years. 
(Or better yet- the one where they sorta have sex on the bed in the back of the bus. Nothing more, nothing less)





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen.... sometimes my petekey feels really hit me and i felt like i had to write this :// like it was my civic duty lmao  
> also i know my title wasnt very creative but idk how i could make up a cute title when its legit mikey and pete giving each other head/a hand job like... idk :/

The first thing that Pete does when he sees Mikey is kiss him senseless.

It’s only been a day or two since they’ve seen each other (and it’s only been 10 minutes since they’ve texted- Pete’s ‘ _come over i miss you_ ’ was left on read, and Mikey isn't much of a sprinter but he ran over as soon as he got it). But they kiss like they haven't touched in years.

Neither of them really know what this is- Gerard’s playing ‘overprotective sibling’ while simultaneously making it seem like he doesn't care, Patrick has been giving Pete odd looks whenever Mikey sneaks out when they stop for gas, but they don’t… _have_ to define it. It is what it is. They just _like_ each other. Mikey’s good at kissing and he listens when Pete rambles about existentialism. Pete’s pretty mediocre at blow jobs and he lets Mikey sleep in his bunk when Mikey gets nightmares that leave him shaking. It just kind of works, and they fit, and it feels good.

Being with Jeanae is manic- it’s setting shit on fire and screaming and really rough sex and then buying her eyeliner and letting her put it on him. This is… calm. Soft yet passionate kisses in the middle of the compacted hallway between the two sides of bunks. Mikey’s hot coffee breath over Pete’s tattoos. Pete’s fingernails on Mikey’s bare skin when he admits that he sleeps better when someone scratches his back.

“Aren't you hot?” Pete asks, once they pull away to breathe. Mikey's wearing his black jeans and his black Joy Division shirt and his black beanie, and Pete bites his tongue before he can make a remark about how _emo_ he is. But really- it's the middle of July. And they’re on a sweaty bus. And Mikey’s wearing 1000 layers of clothing.

“Yeah, kinda,” Mikey admits, his hands moving to scratch the back of his neck. “Just came back from soundcheck. Frank would never shut up if I came wearing basketball shorts.”

It’s a direct reference to Pete’s outfit. He’s wearing some basketball shorts that probably belong to Patrick despite the fact that Patrick’s the last person to want to play sports. Pete rolls his eyes playfully, and he takes one of Mikey’s hands and pulls him down on the bed with him. “I don't think I’ve ever seen you in shorts before.”

“I have chicken legs- I’d look like an idiot.”

They move without really thinking about it, talking as they shift around on the bed and roll around until Mikey above Pete, pinning Pete underneath him. Pete’s hands rest on either side of his head, and Mikey presses them down.

“I missed you.” Mikey says, quieter. He lets go of Pete’s hands, and they stay there. “Fuck, I wanna blow you so bad. Do you want me to do that?”

And Pete’s mind is still in ‘ _I have chicken legs_ ’ land, because holy shit, Mikey _does_ have chicken legs, but that comment, that ‘ _do you want me to do that_ ’ pretty much brings him back to reality. Mikey straddling him, telling him that he wants to blow him.

“Yeah,” Pete says, and he moves his hands a little, propping himself up on his elbows. “You’re so hot, baby. Wanna feel your mouth on me.”

Pete’s (unfortunately) bad at dirty talk- Mikey rolls his eyes a little as Pete says it, but his eyes unmistakably darken as slides down until he’s situated between Pete’s legs. Pete shifts again until he’s _sorta_ propped against the headboard. The position is kind of uncomfortable, but then Mikey’s hands slide down under Pete’s boxers, and he runs his thumb over the head of his cock, and suddenly that's the only thing Pete can feel.

Mikey’s hand is dry. And his fingers are bony. But just the feeling of Mikey’s fist wrapped around him, and the feeling of Mikey’s dark eyes watching him through his white rimmed glasses makes his breath hitch. Pete comes so easily when he's around Mikey, it's kind of embarrassing.

“Lift your hips.” Mikey says, and Pete obeys- and then his shorts and boxers get pushed down, and then Mikey pulls off his glasses and rests them to the side, and then Mikey leans down until Pete can only see the black material of the beanie over his blond hair. And then he slides his mouth over him, just like that.

Pete lets out a shaky breath, and he stutters out a string of curses at the warm, wet, hot, fucking perfect feeling. His fingers, curled in the sheets, cling tighter, and his legs spread as Mikey’s fist around the base of his dick lets loose, and his mouth replaces it. He can feel the press of Mikey’s nose in pubic hair, and _oh god_ , that shouldn’t be hot, but it is.

The only sound in the room is their harsh breathing. Pete breathes through his mouth, exhaling filthy moans, and Mikey’s breathing through his nose as his fingernails dig into Pete’s hipbone and his tongue traces a vein. He’s gonna be the death of Pete.

“You’re taking it so good, baby,” Pete knocks off Mikey’s beanie, and his fingers bury in his greasy hair. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.”

Mikey hums around him, and Pete can almost hear his sarcastic comment through it- Pete lets out another helpless groan and Mikey’s nails dig more into his skin, he’s sure there’s gonna be marks. He imagines how they look, half-crescents on his skin, almost framing his tattoo, and he imagines Mikey kissing them and biting in and marking him up, and he imagines Mikey fucking him, leaving deeper imprints. And in real time, Mikey’s tongue swirls over the head of his dick, and he pulls off to do something, Pete’s not really sure, but there’s a line of saliva on Mikey’s bottom lip that connects to his cock, and, fuck, Pete’s head falls back in pleasure at the image, “Oh shit, I’m gonna-- gonna come.”

“Do it on my face.” Mikey blurts out, and his eyes widen suddenly like he realizes what he just said. But that’s enough- Mikey’s words, the way that his voice sounds wrecked, the frantic look in his eyes, and then Pete’s crying out, one hand curled in the sheets, and the other… well, the other on his dick, aimed at Mikey’s face.

It’s a mess. Most of it lands on Mikey’s face. But since Mikey has that fringe going on, some of it gets in his hair, and caught in his eyebrows, and it’s just, it’s just a mess. But when Mikey opens his eyes, afraid of getting it in there, and he looks at Pete, Pete brings him closer and kisses him again- he looks so hot. 

“Fuck, you look so fucking hot with my cum on your face, you like that?” Pete asks, and Mikey laughs into their kiss, shaking his head, “No, it’s disgusting.” But then they pull away when Pete’s fingers start unbuttoning his jeans, and pulling down his zipper, and Mikey looks gone. He looks like this is exactly what he wanted.

His fingers wipe at the mess on his cheeks, and he wipes it off on Pete’s shorts, that have been pulled back up. But there’s still some leftover, and Pete knows that Mikey can feel it, because it’s sticky and probably drying, but he leaves it. A flair of _something_ heats up deep in Pete’s abdomen, and it makes him more desperate, spitting on his hand before he wraps his hand around Mikey’s cock and lazily jerks him off as they make out.

“I love this.” Mikey’s voice is strained, and his back arches up into Pete’s body as Pete’s movements quicken. “This?” Pete asks, playing dumb, and he presses a kiss to the side of Mikey’s neck, grinning when he hears Mikey groan indignantly.

“You! This! I just--” and then he groans again when Pete sucks on the tender skin that he just bit into, “ _Ahhhh_ , don’t do that, Frank’s gonna have a fucking field trip when he sees that.”

“Good,” Pete growls, and he spits in his hand again when things get too dry, before he goes back, tugging and pulling at what seems to be Mikey’s entire body- he arches his back again and his hands fly up to grab at Pete’s shoulders, something to ground him. “Let him see it. I want the whole world to know about us.”

“Me too, _fuck_ ,” Mikey whimpers, and comes silently, ropes over Pete’s fingers. He sighs deeply, and he falls back, limp, into the sheets under him, thoroughly exhausted. Pete wipes his fingers off with a used tissue on the side of the bed, and he reaches for a half-empty bottle of water. “Do you want me to clean, um…” and he gestures to Mikey’s nose and his eyebrows. Mikey nods, lazily, and he says, lazily, “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” and then he rolls over and pulls Pete closer to him.

And they stay like that for a while, still breathing heavily and lying in the sweet stench, and only when Joe walks in, smells the room, walks out do they finally move. They’re still wearing clothes and everything is covered, but they both feel naked. Exposed. But in a good way.

“I’ll call you later, okay? Ray’s probably looking for me.” Mikey says, pushing himself off of the mattress. His hair is still dark where Pete’s come is still embedded, and Pete can’t help but look at it. “Hey, my eyes are down here, jackass.” He says, through one of his ‘Mikey smiles’, and Pete rolls his eyes playfully, “Sorry, sorry. And yeah, call me later.”

And then they kiss again, and then they kiss again when Pete follows him out the front of the bus, in front of all of Pete’s friends, and then they kiss again when Mikey walks out the door. And then Pete walks back over, and buries his head in Patrick’s neck, looking over his shoulder as Patrick goes over new stuff.

“So… you and Mikey…” Joe begins to say, and Pete shrugs. But he shrugs with a huge smile on his face. “Yeah, me and Mikey.”

**Author's Note:**

> srry fr th trash... bang the doldrums is abt mikey way...


End file.
